Missed Call
by Heaven From Hell
Summary: Dean won't answer Sam's phone calls, not after what he did. AU in which Sam says yes to Lucifer, during their time apart. Set around 5x03ish.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters, obviously.**

* * *

It wasn't the first time Sam had disappeared. Their lifestyle called for more than a few vanishing acts here and there; it came with the territory. But this time was different. This time it was Dean's fault, and he knew that if he'd just answered the damn phone call none of this would've happened.

* * *

He should've known it from the first ring. They'd been apart for what felt like months, and Dean had Cas, and Sam was starting his new life far away from Dean. His anger at his younger brother had mostly disappated at that point, leaving nothing more than a bitter taste in his mouth. There were moments on occasion where Dean would think of something funny and start to say it only to realize all too late that he was speaking to an empty passenger seat.

Dean missed Sam, but he would never admit it. No, he would never, because Dean Winchester had nothing if he didn't have his pride. Sam's mistakes were just too large, too deeply rooted in everything wrong and evil. Sam looked the same on the outside, but whenever Dean looked at him, he could only see his own failure reflected back at him.

Big brothers were supposed to take care of their siblings, right? That had been Dean's focus in life. From four years old, his entire existance had revolved around Sam, making sure Sam didn't eat those crayons, or making sure those "tough" kids at school knew not to mess with him, or selling his goddamned soul to get him back. Brothers are supposed to watch after one another. Brothers are supposed to teach one another right from wrong.

Brothers certainly aren't supposed to let each other trigger the apocolypse.

Part of Dean supposed he was just as much to blame as Sam- After all, he did break the first seal. However, Dean didn't go around drinking demon blood, did he? Dean didn't go around indulging freaky psychic powers that were given to him by a _fucking demon_.

Of course, he didn't have freaky psychic powers to begin with.

He was over it. He was finally starting to gain some control over his emotions, over the sense of loss he felt from pushing his only family away.

Then Sam had to call and ruin everything.

* * *

"Are you going to answer that?" Castiel asked him, an eyebrow raised. Dean was a little confused at first because the caller ID couldn't be right, Sam wouldn't be calling, something must have-

"No."

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. And just like that, his mind was set. Even though his hand was screaming at him to pick up, It wouldn't move.

How could Sam call? Did he honestly think Dean would answer? After everything he did, everything he threw away. Fuck him.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Dean, it could be important."

"He can handle himself," Dean growled, much harsher than intended.

"I know it's not my place," the angel began, "but Sam is still your brother."

Just like that, the hunter snapped. "You know what? I'm getting _pretty damn tired_ of justifying every shitty thing that kid does with "he's my brother". What if that's not enough anymore? When do I stop acting like everything is okay because we're blood, huh? When he murders some kid? What if he starts another apocolypse? It wouldn't be much of a stretch, he's already off his rocker at this point."

"To be fair, you actually-"

"I'm not gonna answer it," Dean said, shooting Cas a look that said _don't push it._

The phone rang at least six more times that night.

* * *

Sometime around one in the morning, Casitel appeared in the motel room, face more sullen than usual, if that was possible. Even in his half-asleep state, Dean heard his words perfectly.

"Sam said yes."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, that was just a crappy little 2:52 ficlet I came up with. I overuse spaces and line breaks but I like them so whatever. Feel free to review, it would honestly make my day. Also, constructive criticism, I cannot stress how much I love it. I promise I will take all of it to heart and won't get mad of you do have anything to point out. Have a nice day, lovelies!**


End file.
